My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2)
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together is a series of Equestria Girls animated shorts. Season 2 of the series premiered on YouTube on January 11, 2019. Production Also according to Hadley, the production staff is mandated by Hasbro to make the shorts no longer than two minutes in length. Series synopsis "Season 2 of Equestria Girls kicks off with a series of influencer videos, featuring your favorite DIYer (Applejack), YouTube chef (Pinkie Pie), street magician (Trixie) and others! The Mane 7 also give viewers helpful tips and tricks for getting through Spring Break and music festival season with some hilarious videos – even some where you can choose the ending! And it wouldn’t be Equestria Girls without music – Season 2 BRINGS IT with 10 original new songs including 6 new music videos. Get your squad together for the best EG season yet!" Episodes Reboxing with Spike! Reboxing with Spike! is the first Better Together short of season 2 and the twenty-eighth short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on January 11, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Spike. Summary The video is an entry in Spike's monthly web series of unboxing videos, in which he un-packages high-end pet products and gives them ratings based on their quality. His purchased products in this video include a diamond-studded Frisbee disk, paw slippers, and an old, unwashed sock. However, when Twilight discovers the bill for Spike's recent purchase, he records a new video of himself re-boxing the products and returning them for a refund. DIY with Applejack DIY with Applejack is the second Better Together short of season 2 and the twenty-ninth short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on January 18, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Applejack and Rarity. Summary Applejack hosts a do-it-yourself (D.I.Y.) video, in which she builds a new dressing room for Rarity—and shows the viewer how to build their own—in a long series of complicated and tedious steps. As the video plays, some steps are skipped over by the viewer, Applejack gets annoyed by Rarity's constant input, and Rarity gets increasingly bored and tired. By the time the new room is completed, Rarity goes right to sleep in her new bed. The Craft of Cookies The Craft of Cookies is the third Better Together short of season 2 and the thirtieth short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on January 25, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Pinkie Pie and Tank. Summary Pinkie Pie hosts a cooking video, in which she teaches the viewer how to make cookies alongside Tank and her stuffed Gummy toy. Throughout the video, Tank attempts to sneak some nibbles at the ingredients, but Pinkie unknowingly thwarts his attempts. During the ingredient-mixing segment, she accidentally eats too many chocolate chips before adding them to the batter. When the cookies are finished baking, Pinkie Pie adds sprinkles for the final step and creates a mess of the kitchen with her magical geode powers. Street Magic with Trixie! Street Magic with Trixie! is the fourth Better Together short of season 2 and the thirty-first short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on February 1, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Trixie. Summary On the streets of Canterlot City, Trixie shows off her "great and powerful" magic for the public by attempting to saw Spike in half. In the middle of her act, however, her magic supplies and Spike suddenly levitate into the air, and Trixie plays it off as her own telekinetic ability, impressing the crowd. In the back of the crowd, it is revealed that Twilight Sparkle is using her geode powers to make the objects float. Sic Skateboard Sic Skateboard is the fifth Better Together short of season 2 and the thirty-second short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on February 8, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Rainbow Dash and Tank. Summary In a skate park, Rainbow Dash records a skateboarding video starring several of her young fans. After four weeks of practicing, she unveils a brand new skateboard trick performed by her pet tortoise, Tank. While the trick is not as impressive as advertised, Rainbow Dash adds special effects to the video later to make Tank look cooler. Street Chic Street Chic is the sixth Better Together short of season 2 and the thirty-third short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on February 15, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Rarity. Summary Rarity hosts a fashion video on the streets of Canterlot City and shows off the latest trends of summer fashion, despite it being the middle of the chilly fall season. She redresses Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash in summer clothing, causing them to shiver in the cold air. As Rarity closes out the video, she and her friends are suddenly covered in snow, and Rarity decides to film her videos indoors from now on. Game Stream Game Stream is the seventh Better Together short of season 2 and the thirty-fourth short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on February 22, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy. Summary On Sunset Shimmer's Let's Play channel of online videos, she invites Fluttershy on to introduce her to the world of video games. Fluttershy chooses a simple game for them to play in which they play as squirrels trying to collect nuts in a tree basket. Despite the game's simple gameplay and Sunset's gaming expertise, Fluttershy proves to be the better player while Sunset gets increasingly frustrated. In the end, Sunset is impressed by Fluttershy's game skills and decides to watch her keep playing. Best in Show: The Pre-Show Best in Show: The Pre-Show is the eighth Better Together short of season 2 and the thirty-fifth short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on March 1, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Fluttershy and Applejack. Summary Fluttershy and Applejack host and film the pre-show festivities for the first annual Canterlot Pet Show, showcasing the pets of Canterlot High School's students. However, Fluttershy is very nervous about being on camera. As Applejack interviews the pet owners, Fluttershy gains more on-camera confidence by talking to the animals using her geode powers. Applejack discovers that Apple Bloom is entering the pet show with their dog Winona, and Fluttershy explains that Winona wanted to surprise her. While Applejack excitedly goes off with Apple Bloom and Winona to enter the pet show, Fluttershy closes out the video as the pet show begins. Best in Show: The Victory Lap Best in Show: The Victory Lap is the ninth Better Together short of season 2 and the thirty-sixth short overall. It was uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channel on March 8, 2019. Summary In a continuation of the previous short, this short takes place during the closing award ceremony of the Canterlot Pet Show. Micro Chips and his robot take third place, Rainbow Dash and Tank take second place, and Cranky Doodle and his dog take first place. Schedule Swap Schedule Swap is the tenth Better Together short of season 2 and the thirty-seventh short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on March 9, 2019, and to Hasbro's YouTube channel on March 15, 2019. Summary On the first day of the new school year at Canterlot High School, the girls' school schedules are so mixed up that they don't have any classes together: Applejack in art class, Fluttershy in drama, Twilight in physics, etc. Principal Celestia announces that students have until the end of the day to choose classes before their schedules are locked for the rest of the year, and the girls burst into her office to request schedule changes so that they can be with their friends. Celestia shuffles the girls' schedules around, but their classes are still jumbled, with Rarity in wood shop, Rainbow Dash in home ec, and Pinkie Pie in advanced physics. They go to the principal again, and she agrees to change their schedules one more time so that they have one school period together. The girls are able to have lunch together, but Sunset Shimmer is nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, Sunset goes to Principal Celestia to request her own schedule change, much to Celestia's frustration. Twilight Under the Stars Twilight Under the Stars is the eleventh Better Together short of season 2 and the thirty-eighth short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on March 16, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. Summary At the Canterlot Celestial Society Members' Social being held at the planetarium, Twilight is nervous about meeting her favorite scientist: astrophysicist Rosette Nebula. Pinkie Pie tries to help Twilight approach her, but all of her attempts result in Twilight's utter embarrassment. As Twilight sulks over failing to make a good impression, Pinkie rolls out a large chocolate cake and gives Twilight a piece. With help from Timber Spruce, Twilight finally manages to introduce herself to Rosette, and Pinkie expresses the notion that "cake fixes everything". Five Stars Five Stars is the twelfth Better Together short of season 2 and the thirty-ninth short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on March 16, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Pinkie Pie. Summary At the Sweet Snacks Cafe, Pinkie Pie prides herself on making the diner the highest-rated diner in Canterlot, having a consistent five-star rating and no bad reviews on the Screech mobile app. Pinkie's service to the customers earns the diner more five-star ratings on Screech. When she serves coffee to a middle-aged patron reading a newspaper and persistently urges her to leave a review on Screech, she gives a four-star rating instead of five, breaking the diner's five-star streak as well as Pinkie's spirits. Determined to earn that last star, Pinkie Pie keeps serving the woman more food, but the woman gets annoyed by Pinkie's constant distractions. Frustrated, Pinkie finally decides to leave the woman alone. She changes her four-star rating to five stars, saying she just wanted peace and quiet to read her newspaper. FOMO FOMO is the thirteenth Better Together short of season 2 and the fortieth short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on March 16, 2019, and to Hasbro's YouTube channel on April 5, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Rarity. The title is an acronym for "fear of missing out". Summary At the end of a Canterlot High school day, Rarity invites Rainbow Dash to hang out at her house, but Rainbow quickly declines, saying she already has other plans, before speeding off. When Rarity exits the school, she sees Rainbow Dash riding off on her motorbike with Twilight. Suspicious, she follows the two via taxi and discovers that they, as well as Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer, are shopping without her. Saddened at being left out of her friends' fun activities, she tells the taxi driver to take her home. When Rarity enters her bedroom, however, her friends surprise her with a birthday party. Rarity brushes off her earlier suspicion, claiming to have known what Rainbow Dash was up to, and she meets her friends in a group hug. I'm on a Yacht Run to Break Free Camping Must-Haves Camping Must-Haves is the sixteenth Better Together short of season 2 and the forty-third short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on May 12, 2019, and to the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on June 7, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Applejack and Rarity. Summary Applejack and Rarity host an internet video about camping essentials as they prepare for an overnight music festival. While Applejack's suggestions for supplies include practical items like sunscreen, toilet paper, hand sanitizer, and a sleeping bag, Rarity's suggestions include more luxury amenities like a fancy hat, a parasol, privacy screen, and an overabundance of pillows. When Applejack questions the practicality of Rarity's items for a camping trip, Rarity explains that they are not going camping—they are going "glamping" in her high-tech luxury RV. Festival Filters Festival Filters is the seventeenth Better Together short of season 2 and the forty-fourth short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on May 12, 2019, and to the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on June 14, 2019. Summary At the music festival, Sunset takes a selfie with her friends; when Rarity asks what kind of photo filter she will use, Sunset considers not using one, much to her friends' shock. The girls all suggest various filters that selfie-taking has to offer, including "Shape Chic", "Flora/Fauna", "Virtual Rock Band", "Fish Eye", "Normal Hair", and others. When Pinkie Pie shows her friends a festival photo that appears to have a party filter, it turns out that the party decorations in the photo are real-life decorations that Pinkie set up moments earlier. How to Backstage How to Backstage is the eighteenth Better Together short of season 2 and the forty-fifth short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on May 19, 2019, and to the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on June 21, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Sunset Shimmer. Summary Sunset gains a V.I.P. pass to the music festival's backstage area and uses Twilight's selfie drone to film a tour of the various rooms. She indulges in V.I.P.-exclusive gifts and gets to see the green room where the bands, including PostCrush, hang out before the show. However, Sunset is more interested in meeting and taking pictures with the show technicians than the bands themselves. Festival Looks Festival Looks is the nineteenth Better Together short of season 2 and the forty-sixth short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on May 26, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Rarity. Summary Rarity hosts an internet video, with all of her friends contributing, about achieving the perfect music festival look. Applejack favors a country style, Fluttershy suggests looking to nature for inspiration, Rainbow Dash suggests a style that is easy to move around and dance in, Sunset goes for a "classic" look, Pinkie Pie leans toward confetti, and Twilight favors practicality and function over fashion. At the end, Rarity tells the viewer to just be themselves. Five Lines You Need to Stand In Five Lines You Need to Stand In is the twentieth Better Together short of season 2 and the forty-seventh short overall. It was uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on June 2, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on Pinkie Pie. Summary Using Twilight's selfie drone, Pinkie Pie does a "Top 5" countdown list of the best lines to stand in at the music festival: The security line, in which Pinkie shows off what is inside her purse and takes the opportunity to befriend the security guard The lunch line, which Pinkie explains makes getting one's food more satisfying The photo booth line A mystery line that could lead anywhere The bathroom line, which Pinkie turns into a conga line Find the Magic Let It Rain Cheer You On Do It For the Ponygram! Sara Kim (storyboard artist) |music = |length = 3:03 |headercolor = # |headerfontcolor = # |nocat=x}} Do It For the Ponygram! is a Better Together short of season 2. It was uploaded to the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel on August 30, 2019. The animation focuses primarily on the Equestria Girls as a whole. Summary The short is a series of vignettes in which the girls post videos to social media a la Instagram, including selfies, boomerangs, freeze frames, bottle flip challenges, and music video outtakes. Gallery References es:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Better Together (temporada 2) pt-br:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (2ª temporada) ru:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Category:Animated shorts Category:Animated media